Read It and Weep/Gallery
Watching Rainbow Dash Watching Rainbow Dash 1 S2E16.png|Eyes set on one thing... Watching Rainbow Dash 2 S2E16.png|...And never let it go! Rarity Twilight and Pinkie watching the sky S2E16.PNG|Cuwious wittwe Twiwight Spawkwe. Watching Rainbow Dash 3 S2E16.png|Cute face and ear drop. Well, kinda. Pinkie Saying Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash flying past 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash flying past 3 S2E16.png|A rainbow in the sky! Rarity Pinkie and Twilight staring and swaying S2E16.PNG Watching Rainbow Dash in awe S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png|And another pir of eyes set on the same thing. PinkieLookingS2E16.PNG|Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie tangling S2E16.png|A happy looking Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Twist S2E16.png|Twisty neck Pie is twisty! S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png|Pinkie you don't look so good. Watching Rainbow Dash crash 1 S2E16.png|Yeowch! That must mildly hurt! Watching Rainbow Dash crash 2 S2E16.png|You don't think we jinxed it, do you? The Hospital BlurryVisionS2E16.PNG|Blurry friends much? S2E16Rainbowwakesup.png|Pinkie: "Is her face going to stay that way?" Derp face! Weird face Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Maybe Rainbow's face will heal after all. Still derp face, though. Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png|GAH! What are YOU people doing here?! S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png|Let us all examine you. Meet the Medic S2E16.png|Luckily she has friends like you who got her over here in a jiffy. S02E16 - I've Got Things to Do!.png|I've got things I need to do! Rainbow Dash whining S02E16.png|But uh... can you lend me your wings? You can lend me your wings, right?! Pinkie Pie and Doctor 1 S2E16.png|is she going to become spider-pony? Pinkie falling S02E16.png|Doctor Whooves: Seriously, Pinkie, stick to all fours. I don't want another patient in this hospital. Rainbow Dash sad S02E16.png Worried Rainbow Dash S02E16.png Rarity hospital gowns S2E16.png|The hospital gown may be ugly but... S2E16Rarityhospitalgown.png|it matches the drapes! Rarity forced smile S2E16.png|Always count on Rarity to be polite in the most awkward way possible. Twilight thinking S02E16.png|(sniffs) Is that barbecue sauce on my arm?? Sweetheart books S02E16.png|bookmobile Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S2E16.png|A book? You want me to read a book? Twilight Sqee! S2E16.png|SQUEE! Rarity why a S2E16.png|Seems like a good idea... Rarity Sunday morning S2E16.png|I love it!!! Pinkie Pie breaking HIPAA S2E16.png|...And you've got a cool new *broken* friend!!! S02E16 RainbowsRoommate.png|I'm not sure which one is the most annoyed with the arrangement... Pinkie standing S02E16.png|You're too loud... But I'm happy! Pinkie LoL face 1 S2E16.png|...And I didn't know you could stand on your hind legs, Pinkie! Pinkie LoL face 2 S2E16.png|Cleaning my ears Pinkie sitting S02E16.png|Woof! Pinkie LoL face 3 S2E16.png|Dance party in the hospital? Sweetheart calling S02E16.png|Nurse: Okay, Pinkie, time for some more cocaine! Applesauce, I mean APPLESAUCE!!! Twilight 5th devilish look S2E16.png|Dashie doesn't seem amused with Twilight's evil face. S2E16Rainbowplayswithball.png|Bouncy ball S2E16Rainbowplayswithball2.png|You didn't actually expect the ball to come back, did you, Dash? S2E16Rainbowlighton.png|Light goes on S2E16Rainbowlightoff.png|Lights goes off Rainbow Dash mad S02E16.png|Now let's see if this thing explodes! S2E16Rainbowtalkswithroommate.png|That old chicken joke has worn out its welcome. S2E16Rainbowdrinkingwater.png|Aww... Rainbow looks so cute in this pic! Rainbow Dash stuck S02E16.png|Rainbow looks like a glass half-empty kind of pony right now. Rainbow Dash pulling S02E16.png|I think Rainbow has a muzzle on her face right now. S2E16Rainbowglassstuck.png|Maybe I should try swallowing the glass. S2E16Rainbowfunnyface.png|Why the long face? Daring Do Cover S2E16.png|The book looks tempting Rainbow Dash stretch S02E16.png|Wow, she really can stretch. S2E16Rainbowstartstoread.png|Ugh, why am I doing this again? Visits Rainbow Dash enjoys reading S02E16.png|"I love this book!" Rainbow Dash loves reading1 S02E16.png|"I--" Rainbow Dash loves reading2 S02E16.png|"I love reading!" Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16.png|Rainbow loves the pillow feathers Rainbow Dash loves reading S02E16.png|Rainbow Dash loves reading. Rainbow Dash "I'm an egghead" S02E16.png|...and suddenly realizes her egg-shaped head! Rainbow Dash somepony there S2E16.png|Huh, somepony coming? Rainbow reading again S2E16.png|The book is compelling Twilight Fluttershy S02E16.png|They both look sort of scheming... Rainbow Dash wassup S02E16.png|Rainbow Dash modeling on the bed. Friends approve. Twilight "You go first Rainbow Dash!" S2E16.png|*Tap tap* Twilight about to move cloud on board game S2E16.png|''You sank my pegasus!'' Twilight out character S2E16.png|Suspicious character, all three of them. Rainbow Dash win some S2E16.png|Heh heh, let's just smash the top back on this piece of garbage and throw it out the window. Rainbow Dash feigning snoring S2E16.png|Dat face! NotReallySleepingS2E16.PNG|Rainbow seeing if anyone's still there. Yep-Twi Twi. Twilight scrutinizes "sleeping" Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Staring contest Rarity coming in S2E16.png|Coming for a visit. Rainbow Dash sweating1 S02E16.png|Rainbow Dash is claustrophobic. Rainbow Dash sweating2 S02E16.png|Applejack: They should really paint the ceilings in here or something... Rainbow Dash sweating3 S02E16.png|No one should be that nervous about reading... Rainbow Dash sweating4 S02E16.png|Um, no, stay away, I...uh... Rainbow Dash sweating5 S02E16.png|...Have head lice. Yeah. Coldheart meal S02E16.png|Food Rarity eating that S2E16.png|I don't know who's more didgusted... Rainbow Dash meal S02E16.png|Speaking of meal...what is this green stuff? And is that Spam?! Rarity don't mind S2E16.png|This food may be unappetizing but we want to see you eat it so don't mind us. Applejack error S02E16.png|An animation error of Applejack speaking without moving her mouth. Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png|How can you eat with everypony watching you like that?! Rainbow Dash watching S02E16.png|It's gotta be better than airplane food, but seriously, stop looking at me like that. Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 1.png|Oh hey what's that on the ceiling?? *Screams, chews* Rainbow Dash licking S02E16.png|Mmmm...tasty... Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 2.png|Dash takes pride in her table manners. Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 3.png|Rainbow=winged chipmunk dog Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png|Even if you threw up it really wouldn't look much different than how it looked before. Rarity horrified S2E16.png|Oh come on, Applejack, you can get slathered in mud but can't watch a pony eat like that?! Rainbow Dash byebye S02E16.png|Bye Bye! Reading Rainbow Mosquitos S02E16.png Jungle Camera Pan S2E16.png Daring Do's First Appearance S2E16.png Daring Do peering over a log S2E16.png|Hiding Daring Do face to face with death S2E16.png|One courageous Pegasus pony is facing off:- Daring Do Predators 1 S2E16.png|A tiger! Daring Do Predators 2 S2E16.png|A jaguar! Daring Do Predators 3 S2E16.png|A lynx! Daring Do Predators 4 S2E16.png|A cheetah! Daring Do Predators 5 S2E16.png|And...a pussy cat? Hmm, a pussy cat. Hopefully Daring Do has a cheezburger? Daring Do is getting dangerous S02E16.png|Aaaaand that's my opening! Daring Do being chased S2E16.png Daring Do at a cliff edge S2E16.png Daring Do gets an idea S2E16.png Predator chase S2E16.png|She's nuts! Daring Do getting into the swing of things S2E16.png|Me no nuts, me crazy! Daring Do sweating after swing S2E16.png Daring Do awkward smile S2E16.png Daring Do discovering the temple S2E16.png Daring Do enters the Temple S2E16.png Daring Do sniffing inside the temple S2E16.png Daring Do moving on with determination S2E16.png Spooky skull S2E16.png Daring Do looks to the left of the corridor S2E16.png Daring Do looks to the right of the corridor S2E16.png Daring Do is alarmed S2E16.png|Ups Flying axes S2E16.png Close one S2E16.png|That was close Daring Do avoiding fire trap S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding traps S2E16.png|It's not easy to be a treasure hunter Daring Do avoids dart S2E16.png Daring Do about to do backflip S2E16.png S02E16 DaringDo NarrowMiss.png Daring Do annoyed S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding spike traps S2E16.png S02E16 DaringDo SlideThroughDoor.png S02E16 DaringDo NotAgain.png Daring Do brushing arrows off pith helmet S2E16.png Sapphire stone begins to flare S2E16.png Closeup of sapphire stone S2E16.png Daring Do stunned by sapphire stone S2E16.png Not so fast Daring Do S2E16.png RockTestS2E16.PNG Daring figures the puzzle out S2E16.png Daring is relieved S2E16.png Daring got through S2E16.png Read It and Weep Preview.PNG|Definitely not a trap Daring Do grabs the treasure S02E16.png Daring Do is scared S02E16.png|Is that me, or something is wrong here Daring Do is in trouble S02E16.png|You thought there was going to be a boulder chasing her, didn't you? Daring Do on the ledge S02E16.png Daring Do blast off S02E16.png Battered Daring Do S2E16.png|That may hurt Helpless Daring Do S2E16.png|Ahuizotl's cat call Daring Do is captured S2E16.png Ahuizotl prevails S2E16.png Ahuizotl about to pull lever S2E16.png Ahuizotl leaves S2E16.png|The Evil Overlord's Handbook says to NEVER just leave your enemies to die Daring Do in Peril S2E16.png Daring Do is trapped S02E16.png|Daring Do is trapped Daring Do surrounded by snakes S2E16.png|Why did it have to be snakes? Thief! S2E16.png Daring Do has an idea S02E16.png|Daring Do gets an idea... Daring Do breaks free S02E16.png|Free at last Daring Do is Free S2E16.png|Daring Do is free Daring Do snatching the statue S2E16.png|I'll take that, thank you very much Daring Do gets treasure S02E16.png|Your treasure is mine! Maybe next time Ahizotl S2E16.png Daring Do Victorious S2E16.png Daring Do Into the Sunset S2E16.png Daring Do trotting happily S2E16.png|Ready for another adventure? Being Discharged Rainbow Dash dark S02E16.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash blanket1 S02E16.png|Looks like the sun came up too soon? Rainbow Dash blanket2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash goodmorning S02E16.png|"Oh, good ev-..." Rainbow Dash morning S02E16.png|"Morning?" Lantern S02E16.png|"Were you been up whole night?" Rainbow Dash lantern S02E16.png Rainbow Dash hoof bite S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 1 S2E16.png Nurse wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash noooo S02E16.png|Nooooo...my dear book!! Coldheart byebye S02E16.png|Bye Bye! Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png|Now that's how they treat discharged patients? Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png|Curse you discharging system!!! Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash A Decision Is Made S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 3 S2E16.png|"The pain!" Rainbow Dash faking it 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 6 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 7 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 8 S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash scolded by hospital staff S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wondering what to do S2E16.png Sad Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Sad Ninja infiltration Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png|Ponyville Hospital Rainbow Dash ninja S2E16.png|Sneaking back into the hospital - Rainbow Ninja style! S2E16NinjaRainbow.png|Real ninjas wear rainbows. Security Guard 1 S2E16.png|That is hard to do you know. Security Guard 2 tactical flashlight S2E16.png|Somepony's been playing too much Battlefilly 3. Security Guard 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 1 S2E16.png|How'd she get up there if she can't fly? Rainbow Dash Infiltration 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 5 S2E16.png The Hallowed Room S2E16.png The Hallowed Room 2 S2E16.png|"Ooh, shiny!" Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Admiring the light S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png|''' SQUEE!' Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png|Derping Rainbow. Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 5 S2E16.png|''Cancer is now canon?! Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 6 S2E16.png|Ninja Rainbow Dash. Rainbow gets the book S2E16.png|Rainbow continues reading the book........ S2E16NinjaRainbow3.png|Ouch! That has to hurt! DerpyRainbowDash S02E16.png Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png|Somepony is trying to steal my slippers!! Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png S2E16Orangedoctor.png|Angry Doctor. S2E16PurpleNurse.png|Upset Nurse. S2E16YellowNurse.png|Furious Nurse. Small nurse pony S2E16.png|And...a CNA? Hmm, a CNA. Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png|Wing cramp WING CRAMP!!!! Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 3 S2E16.png Hospital staff hot on her tail S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing her in the woods S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 1 S2E16.png|What is that? Pinkie Pie at a window 2 S2E16.png|WHO ON EARTH WAKES ME!? Rainbow Dash braking 1 S2E16.png Hospital staff using torches S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swinging across S2E16.png Rainbow Dash taunting her persecutors S2E16.png Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Rarity anypony heard S2E16.png|"Has anypony heard of beauty sleep?" Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Twilight woken up S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falling in front of Twilight S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and Hospital staff S2E16.png Nurse and Screwloose 2 S2E16.png|Who let you out of the cage? Nurse and Screwloose S2E16.png|I did good Screw Loose stops barking S2E16.png|That face... (o.o) Security pony chases Screw Loose back to hospital S2E16.png|Screw Loose being chased back to the hospital Rainbow's confession Rarity not amused S2E16.png|Not amused. Rarity frowning S2E16.png Rarity care less S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png|"I'm an egghead." Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16.png|"WOW!" Twilight liking this S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png Twilight is okay with what Rainbow Dash said S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library S2E16.png|A book Daring Do Book Twilight's Library 2 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle horn aura S2E16.png Spike flexing like a boss S2E16.png|That ol' Spikey-Wikey charm! Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wants the book S2E16.png|Rainbow doesn't waste any time Rainbow Dash reading in her bed S2E16.png Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png|Time for another one S2E16Insiderainbow'house.png|So take a look! It's in a book! A Reading Rainboooow! Category:Season 2 episode galleries